Bola Kuasa
by Rizuchan Nightray
Summary: Ejo Jo membocorkan informasi tentang Bola Kuasa yang selama ini dirahasiakan Adu Du dan menuduh Adu Du sebagai penghianat kepada Penguasa Besar di Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Demi mencapai impiannya untuk membalaskan dendam kepada Adu Du dan Boboiboi /Chapter 3 update / Alien OC, Super Power, Mecha (nyelip), Sci-fi (nyelip)/ jika berkenan maka RnR please?
1. Planet Ata Ta Tiga

**Hallo pembaca, Rizu adalah penulis baru di fandom ini. Sebenarnya disini Rizu hanya sebagai silent reader. Tapi entah kenapa kepengen aja menulis fan fiksi di fandom Boboiboy. Ya, mungkin efek trailer movie Boboiboy yang Sfera Kuasa. Tapi sungguh ini bukan bocoran atau apalah hanya fan fiksi Boboiboy hasil khayalan gak jelas dari Rizu aja yang terinspirasi dari trailer itu. Semoga aja berkenan untuk mampir atau sekedar lewat juga gapapa un.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bola Kuasa © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning : Alien OC, Super Power, no pair, ada unsur Mecha (khusus Alien), EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Planet Ata Ta Tiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sebuah planet di alam semesta yang sangat jauh, lebih tepatnya berada di luar tata surya, disisi dunia lain alam semesta yang bahkan luasnya tidak bisa kita prediksi. Saking jauh letak planet tersebut, sinyal satelit bumi tak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan planet tersebut. Planet hijau yang menyerupai bumi hanya saja bentuknya yang kubus yang membedakannya. Planet itu biasa diberi nama oleh penghuninya dengan sebutan Planet Ata Ta Tiga.

Di Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Perkembangan yang terbilang sangat maju dalam bidang teknologi dan komunikasi. Tetapi juga dengan kondisi alam yang sangat gersang. Tidak ada pemandangan hijau yang biasa kita liat di Planet Bumi. Ini disebabkan perkembangan penduduk Ata Ta Tiga yang berkembang sangat pesat dalam bidang perindustrian. Bahkan Robot yang bagi penduduk Bumi sangat mustahil tidak berlaku lagi bagi penduduk Ata Ta Tiga.

Disini banyak sekali robot-robot yang diciptakan sesuai dengan progam kebutuhan penduduk Ata Ta Tiga, mulai dari sebagai alat perang, pekerjaan rumah tangga, pelayan, bahkan tak jarang sebagai pengawal atau tentara untuk pertahanan Planet Ata Ta Tiga.

Tidak hanya itu kehebatan dari planet Ata Ta Tiga. Penduduknya yang kebanyakan memiliki bentuk fisik yang sangat unik. Kepala yang kotak, kulit berwarna hijau (kadang ada yang berwarna coklat), bahkan mereka tidak memiliki hidung dari sebagian penduduk Ata Ta Tiga.

Entah kenapa bisa begitu? Saya tidak tahu pasti system jaringan apa yang ada dalam tubuh penduduk Ata Ta Tiga. Terutama mereka tidak memiliki hidung untuk menghirup udara. Yang jelas sangatlah unik spesies penduduk Ata Ta Tiga untuk tetap hidup di planet yang terbilang kelewat maju. Tentu otak mereka yang terlewat cerdas ini pasti memiliki solusi dalam krisis alam yang mereka alami. Entah itu berhijrah ke planet lain, mencari sumber tenaga ataupun menciptakan barang elektronik yang multi guna sesuai kebutuhan. Entahlah saya tak tahu pasti.

Baik sekarang kita lihat kondisi alam di Ata Ta Tiga. Jika untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan alamnya saya tidak yakin bahwa ini tempat yang nyaman. Oh, bayangkan saja, tanah yang subur di planet ini sangatlah langka. Justru tanah yang ada di planet ini sudah terganti dengan lapisan aspal yang terbuat dari beton yang sangat kuat. Air yang sudah tercemar oleh limbah pabrik, bahkan air bersih menjadi langka. Sampah besi, tembaga, dan almunium yang menumpuk di tempat pembuangan akhir. Pohon-pohon yang sangat jarang dan tenaga alam yang sangat kuat dan menjadi sumber tenaga terkuat tak lagi ada di planet ini. Kalau ada pun sangatlah langkah dan hanya orang yang terlewat kaya yang bisa membelinya. Jadi, apa tenaga yang langkah itu?

Sumber tenaga yang mereka agungkan itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Coco. Kenapa Coco? Sebab kandungan dalam Coco dipercaya bisa menghasilkan energy yang besar dari minyak. Bahkan robot lemah pun bisa jadi kuat hanya dengan Coco. Itulah kepercayaan penduduk Ata Ta Tiga.

Kurasa cukup saya mendeskripsi kondisi planet Ata Ta Tiga. Mari kita alihkan ke dalam kehidupan penduduk Ata Ta Tiga.

Seorang tidak lebih tepatnya mahluk berkepala kotak dengan badan yang menyerupai manusia dan kulit berwarna hijau tengah menyusuri koridor dengan escalator berjalan. Selesai dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia harus memberitahukan informasi penting yang tidak lama ini ia dapat dari Bumi. Sekaligus juga dendam terhadap bocah-bocah penduduk Bumi yang telak mempermalukan dirinya sebagai kaum bangsawan Ata Ta Tiga. Tidak lain tidak bukan, Ejo Jo.

Sebelum masuk ke ruangan eksklusif itu. Ejo Jo memasukan sidik jari dan juga password. Ruangan itu sangat terjaga dan khusus di mana hanya seorang penguasa besar serta orang kepercayaannya yang boleh masuk dalam ruangan itu. Selesai memasukkan password. Ejo Jo berjalan dengan tegak dan berwibawa. Setelah menemukan sosok yang dicari. Dirinya membungkuk hormat kepada tiga mahluk yang berada di kursi singgasana.

"Salam Sang Penguasa, Mentri, dan juga Panglima Perang. Hamba datang kesini untuk memberitahukan tentang informasi penting mengenai sumber daya alam yang selama ini hilang. Dan robot yang memiliki energy besar yaitu Bola Kuasa"

Sang penguasa, Mentri bahkan Panglima Perang terlihat kaget mengenai informasi tersebut. Terutama saat mendengar kata 'Bola Kuasa'

"Katakan," dengan wibawa Sang Penguasa memberi izin untuk melanjutkan perkataan Ejo Jo.

"Hamba menemukan planet yang kaya akan Coco bernama Bumi. Dan kekuatan dalam Coco di Bumi sangatlah besar sehingga salah seorang dari kita menciptkan Bola Kuasa yang tentu tidak main-main kekuatannya. "

"Jadi, mana Coco dan Bola Kuasa itu? Dan siapa mahluk yang kau sebutkan tadi?" Tanya Mentri dengan tegas.

"Maafkan hamba. Hamba tidak bisa membawanya kepada penguasa karena Coco dan Robot itu dijaga oleh manusia bumi. Serta dibantu oleh penghianat Ata Ta Tiga, yang berasal dari kelas ke bawah yang saya yakini orang itu adalah Adu Du." Ejo Jo menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tidak berani melihat kilatan tajam dari tiga orang penting yang ada di depannya.

"Adu Du?" gumam Sang Penguasa pelan. Bahkan Mentri dan Panglima Perang tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Berani sekali kau mempermalukan kami kepada mahluk Bumi. Tak berguna! Enyahlah kau dari sini!" Panglima Perang kerajaan Ata Ta Tiga sangat marah mendengar kekalahan dari anak buahnya ini.

"Tarik pedangmu! Biarkan dia berbicara." Sang Penguasa menghentikan aksi eksekusi dari Panglima Perang.

Tubuh Ejo Jo yang tadinya gemetar kini terlihat tekendali. Menarik nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda. "Mahluk Bumi itu memiliki kekuatan yang berasal dari Bola Kuasa. Walaupun tidak di rancang sebagai robot pertarung. Tapi Bola Kuasa itu bisa memiliki kemampuan menyalurkan tenaga dalam dirinya kepada manusia bumi dalam bentuk jam tangan. Maka hamba kalah akibat kekuatan yang berasal dari Bola Kuasa."

"Apakah kau memiliki data Robot Kuasa itu?" Tanya Sang Penguasa tegas.

"Ya, Sang Penguasa Ata Ta Tiga yang agung," jawab Ejo Jo.

Sang Penguasa metap Mentri kepercayaannya. "Mentri kau ambil data itu dari Ejo Jo untuk kau periksa bersama para ilmuan terbaik di Planet ini," perintahnya segera dilaksanakan oleh Mentri.

"Sebelum itu kau ajak Ejo Jo untuk ke ruang rapat. Biar dia yang menjelaskan tentang data yang di dapatnya."

Mentri membungkuk hormat kepada Sang Penguasa dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ejo Jo sekarang kau ikuti Mentri," perintah Sang Penguasa tegas.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Ejo Jo pun berdiri tegak dan membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orang penting yang menduduki singgasana. Dan mengikuti Mentri menuju ruang rapat.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Kini terlihat Ejo Jo tengah mempresentasikan tentang keadaan Planet Bumi kepada ketiga ilmuan hebat Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Dan salah satunya ada Mentri yang ikut menyimak presentasi Ejo Jo.

Ejo Jo menjelaskan secara detail presentasi dirinya mulai dari rekaman saat dia berbicara dengan Adu Du (yang tentu dia edit seolah Adu Du yang licik dan penghianat) sampai pertarungannya melawan bocah-bocah bumi (dengan efek yang telah di edit) . Serta menampilkan beberapa dari informasi yang Ejo Jo ambil dari kapal Adu Du yang pernah dibelinya di layar hologram berbentuk papan tulis.

Terlihat gambar robot kuning bulat dengan urutan data keseluruhan dirinya pada hologram tersebut. Mulai dari struktur bagian anggota tubuhnya dan klasifikasi kekuatan yang tergolong sangat besar dan langkah. Bahkan terbilang robot kuning ini merupakan bola kuasa yang di cari oleh penduduk Ata Ta Tiga.

Mentri hanya berdecak kagum melihat hologram yang menampilkan Bola Kuasa itu. Dia tidak habis pikir seorang dari kelas bawah (sekaligus penghianat) bisa menciptakan energi langkah seperti ini. Tentu dirinya tahu bahwa Adu Du seorang yang pintar yang pernah mendapatkan penghargaan karena menciptkan robot yang luar biasa. Karena suatu alasan Adu Du di buang dari kawasan penduduk dan menetap di pembuangan sampah.

Sedang ketiga ilmuan itu asik mencatat tiap presentasi Ejo Jo. Mereka bertiga tidak ingin ketinggalan satu kalimat pun. Karena ini adalah informasi yang sangat luar biasa.

Gambar berganti menampilkan kelima bocah sekolah dasar dengan klasifikasi kekuatannya. Tentu saja hologram itu terdengar suara komputer milik Ejo Jo yang menjelaskan tiap bagian kekuatan yang dimiliki masing-masing bocah sekolah dasar itu.

Mulai dari anak bertopi dinasourus berwarna jingga, Boboiboy, memiliki jam kuasa element tiga yang sudah ke tahap kedua ini. Komputer itu menjelaskan bahwa Boboiboy mampu mengendalikan setiap element yang dimilikinya. Dan Komputer juga menjelaskan bahwa untuk mencapai tahap kedua Boboiboy melibatkan semua perasaannya di setiap personil element Boboiboy. Serta kelemahan yang dimilikinya.

Kini giliran gadis berhijab pink, Yaya, memiliki jam kuasa memanipulasi gravitasi yang masih pada tahap dasar. Komputer menjelaskan bahwa gadis ini hanya mampu menggunakan sebagai kecil dari jam kuasa yang dimilikinya. Komputer juga bilang bahwa gadis ini tidak pantas untuk menggunakan kekuatannya yang sangat disayangkan itu. Padahal kekuatan memanipulasi gravitasi tergolong hebat jika digunakan dengan benar. Bahkan kemungkinan mencapai tahap kedua bukanlah hal mustahil.

Kini giliran gadis cina, Ying, memiliki jam kuasa memanipulasi massa (waktu) yang tidak beda jauh dengan Yaya masih tahap dasar. Ying berbeda dengan Yaya. Ying bahkan tidak mampu menggunakan kekuatannya dengan baik. Yang selalu digunakan Ying hanya mempercepat gerakan saja. Padahal kekuatan memanipulasi massa ini memang bukan kekuatan yang hebat dalam pertarungan. Keuntungan dari memanipulasi waktu adalah bisa memperlambat dan mempercepat aliran waktu. Bahkan untuk kembali ke waktu awal (yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh) bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Kini gambar bergeser ke anak laki-laki berbadan gemuk keturunan india, Gopal, memiliki jam kuasa memanipulasi molekul yang tidak diketahui apa masih tahap dasar atau tidak. Gopal sama hal dengan Ying tidak mampu menggunakan kekuatannya dengan baik. Gopal hanya bisa mengubah benda menjadi makanan karena pikiran dan imajinasinya hanya makanan. Padahal jika Gopal mau. Dia bisa mengubah benda menjadi emas, perak, bahkan mengubah partikel angin menjadi perisai kuat yang pernah dilakukan oleh Ejo Jo dulu.

Terakhir dengan bangganya Ejo Jo memperlihatkan anak laki-laki cina, Fang, memiliki jam kuasa memanipulasi bayangan. Ejo Jo mengatakan walaupun jam kuasanya terlihat sederhana dan imajinasi anak kecil. Tapi mampu mengubah menjadi naga baying yang mampu menghacurkan segalanya. Fang setara dengan Boboiboy karena mampu menggunakan kekuatannya dengan baik. Hanya kekurangannya Fang gampang kelelahan tiap menggunakan kekuatannya yang mencapai batas fisiknya. Lain dengan Boboiboy yang bisa mengalahkannya karena semangat yang tinggi.

Selesai mempresentasikan seluruh informasi yang dia dapat. Ejo Jo mempersilahkan kepada Mentri dan ketiga ilmuan tentang tanggapan mereka mengenai informasi di Bumi.

"Sungguh luar biasa Bola Kuasa itu. Tidak kusangka bahwa Bola Kuasa itu mampu menciptakan kekuatan yang melebihi robot tempur canggih sekalipun," kata salah satu ilmuan pertama itu kagum. Bagi ilmuan seperti dirinya ini hal baru yang benar-benar hebat.

"Hanya sayang. Kenapa bocah-bocah lemah itu yang bisa memiliki kuasa dari Bola Kuasa?" terdengar nada kecewa dari ilmuan kedua.

"Jika kita bisa memiliki Bola Kuasa itu. Kita pasti mampu menaklukan Bumi dan menyelamatkan Planet Ata Ta Tiga," kata ilmuan ketiga.

Mentri hanya berdiam enggan berbicara atau berpendapat. Baginya cukup ketiga ilmuan itu saja. Sedangkan Ejo Jo tersenyum bangga hasil presentasinya di banggakan oleh ketiga ilmuan yang terkenal sangat sombong itu. Tidak rugi baginya babak belur dan sampai di rawat dua bulan karena dikalahkan oleh para bocah bumi. Ya, dengan modal editan legal dari rekaman. Serta efek suara yang sudah jauh hari dirinya rencanakan.

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai rencana kita, Mentri?" tanya Ejo Jo dengan nada hormat. Mentri hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

Habislah kau, Boboiboy, Adu Du. Seluruh pasukan tentara Ata Ta Tiga akan menghancurkan planet bumi, batin Ejo Jo senang. Akhirnya dendam dirinya akan terbalas oleh para tentara Ata Ta Tiga

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Planet Ata Ta Tiga selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huft, akhirnya selesai juga menulis fic ini (padahal Rizu lagi ujian sekolah loh). Sulit juga membuatnya. Apalagi tentang masing-masing kuasa Boboiboy dkk. Ya, walaupun agak melenceng dari yang ada di anime. Tapi lumayan kan? kan? kan?**

**Dan ini pake OC buat para alien tidak sesuai yang ada di Sfera Kuasa un. Ya, masalah filmnya aja belum ada jadi pake OC aja dulu.**

**Ok, bagi yang mau fic ini berlanjut silahkan jika anda tidak keberatan memberikan review anda. Bagi yang gak mau kasih review ya tetap Rizu lanjutin kok. Dan Rizu akan berterima kasih jika ada yang mau mereview fic ini.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	2. Planet Ata Ta Tiga bagian 2

**A/N : Rizu edit chapter ini setidaknya membuat para pembaca lebih enak membaca. Mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dan belum sempurna untuk mendapatkan feel serius di fic ini. Sebab menceritakan tentang Planet Ata Ta Tiga bukan hal mudah un #curhat **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback

"_Apakah bisa hamba meminta bantuan Sang Penguasa untuk mengerahkan pasukan menyerang Planet Bumi? Dan menyingkirkan sang penghianat?" Diluar dugaan Ejo Jo membalikan badan dan menghadap Sang Penguasa Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Tidak ada rasa hormat seperti tadi. Hanya rasa bangga dan angkuh khas yang kini ditunjukannya. Tidak peduli lagi bahwa dirinya berbicara dengan Sang Penguasa Agung Planet Ata Ta Tiga._

_Kesal dengan sifat tidak hormat Ejo Jo yang ditunjukan langsung kepada Sang Penguasa. Panglima Perang_ _Planet Ata Ta Tiga segera mengeluarkan pedang laser berwarna hitam kebanggaannya. Kalau saja tidak ada tangan berwarna hijau dari Sang Penguasa mungkin Ejo Jo sudah kehilangan kepala bahkan anggota tubuhnya. _

_Mentri yang tidak jauh dari ketiga mahluk itu ikut merasa kesal dengan Ejo Jo. Tapi dirinya harus menahan emosi dan berkepala dingin agar tidak menghancurkan ruangan eksklusif yang menjadi tempat khusus ketiga orang penting di Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Setidaknya cukup satu orang saja yang memiliki sifat temperamental di ruangan ini._

_Kini suasana menjadi tegang. Walaupun Panglima Perang_ _sudah lebih menahan emosi. Tapi tidak mengurangi ketegangan dalam ruangan eksklusif ini. Semua mahluk sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Perencanaan tentang menyerang Planet lain bukanlah tindakan benar. Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Sang Penguasa._

_Walaupun planet ini diambang kehancuran karena krisis alam yang tidak mendukung, bukan berarti Sang Penguasa menyetujui permintaan Ejo Jo dengan mudah. Sebagai Sang Penguasa. Raja dari seluruh Planet Ata Ta Tiga yang sudah hidup rukun selama ribuan tahun. Dirinya harus mengambil keputusan yang bijak dengan bukti-bukti yang kuat untuk menyerang bumi dan mengeksekusi Adu Du. Setidaknya sampai Ejo Jo bisa membuktikan kebenaran informasi yang diberikannya. Dan ada saksi selain Ejo Jo tentang penghianatan Adu Du. Sang Penguasa memberi isyarat mata kepada Mentri untuk membantunya. Sebagai kaki tangan kepercayaan Sang Penguasa Ata Ta Tiga, Mentri tahu pasti tugasnya._

"_Jadi…"_

"_Kau presentasikan tentang Bola Kuasa itu. Akan saya dan Sang Penguasa pikirkan jika yang kau katakan itu benar, tuan Ejo Jo." Kini Mentri yang ikut berbicara. Mentri tahu bahwa Sang Penguasa masih menggantungkan jawabannya. Dan Ejo Jo pasti mendesak jawabannya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama. Maka keputusannya ada ditangannya. _

"_Baiklah. Hamba yakin bahwa presentasi ini akan membuat Tuan Mentri terkaget hingga tidak bisa berbicara."_

_Selesai Mentri dan Ejo Jo pergi. Sang Penguasa memencet tombol mikrofon yang ada di singgasananya memanggil salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya. Tidak lama kemudian mahluk berkepala kotak memakai kacamata nila (dengan raut muka licik yang nyebelin) menghadap Sang Penguasa dan Panglima Perang Kerajaan._

_"Ada apa, Yang Mulia memanggil saya?" tanya mahluk itu._

_"Tom, berikan informasimu tentang Planet Bumi," perintah Sang Penguasa._

_"Baik, Yang Mulia," jawab hormat Tom, mahluk yang di panggil tadi._

_Sang Penguasa mendengar dengan baik informasi yang diberikan Tom salah satu Komandan dari Lima Komander Scammer. Sang Penguasa tahu kalau mereka berlima pernah ke Bumi untuk mengembalikan Kapal Sampah Adu Du. Dan betapa kagetnya (tapi tidak dirinya tunjukan) Adu Du menyerang Lima Komander Scammer selain Ejo Jo. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Adu Du dibantu manusia Bumi yang diceritakan Ejo Jo. _

_Puas dengan informasi yang diberikan Tom. Sang Penguasa menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Dan tidak lama kemudian Mentri kembali dengan ketiga ilmuan hebat Ata Ta Tiga. Ketiga ilmuan itu dengan senang menjelaskan bahkan menampilkan video yang di dapat dari Ejo Jo. Sang Penguasa begitu terhasut melihat video yang sudah di edit legal Ejo Jo. Efek suara tertawa kejam Adu Du dengan manusia Bumi melihat kekalahan Ejo Jo yang penuh darah (efek dari editannya). Bahkan dalam video itu menampilkan Adu Du hendak membunuh Ejo Jo (yang entah dapat dari mana adegan itu padahal kenyataannya tidak). _

_Kini keputusan Sang Penguasa sudah bulat. Karena s__udah berbagai cara Sang Penguasa melakukan uji coba membuat Bola Kuasa (yang melegenda di Planet Ata Ta Tiga) untuk menyelamatkan penduduk Ata Ta Tiga dari krisis alam dan kehancuran. Namun belum ada titik terang. Sampai pada Ejo Jo membawa informasi tentang Bola Kuasa yang sudah legenda di Planet Ata Ta Tiga._

_Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia harus mendapatkan Bola Kuasa dari manusia Bumi. Dan mengeksekusi Adu Du karena sudah menjadi penghianat Planet Ata Ta Tiga._

Flashback End

Ejo Jo tidak henti tersenyum selesai mempresentasikan data yang dia curi dari Kapal Sampah milik Adu Du. Tidak sia-sia usaha kotornya membuahkan hasil yang sangat manis. Bahkan dia bisa membuat Mentri dan ketiga ilmuan sombong itu berekspresi layaknya orang bodoh. Budaknya itu, Adu Du, benar-benar membuat dirinya seperti pahlawan Ata Ta Tiga sekaligus diangkat menjadi Jendral ketiga. Hari yang indah untuk sebuah mahluk unik kepala kotak, Ejo Jo.

.

.

.

**Bola Kuasa © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning : Alien OC, Super Power, no pair, ada unsur Mecha (khusus Alien), EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Planet Ata Ta Tiga Bagian 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ejo Jo memandang kesal mahluk berkepala kotak yang memiliki tubuh pendek berwarna hijau dengan lambang petir dua yang membentuk huruf X yang sepertinya bekas luka akibat pertempuran. Mahluk itu menyerupai Adu Du dari keseluruhannya. Hanya pandangan matanya lebih tajam dan wajah yang selalu terlihat serius. Dia kakak tertua dari ketiga saudara dari kelas ke bawah, Ada Da.

Walaupun dari kelas ke bawah. Dari segi IQ dan skill dalam bertarung ketiga saudara ini lah yang paling diagungkan oleh para petinggi Ata Ta Tiga. Terutama adik terkecil mereka Adu Du yang terkenal si Jenius Cilik. Hanya saja adik terakhir dari ketiga saudara ini sudah dibuang oleh penduduk Ata Ta Tiga karena suatu alasan. Entah alasan apa yang membuat nasib Adu Du menjadi tidak beruntung. Hanya Ejo Jo dan Ada Da yang tahu tentang hal ini.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Pamer, heh?" Ternyata kaliamat sapaan pertama Ada Da yang membuat Ejo Jo terlihat sangat kesal dengannya. Tentu sebagai seorang bangsawan dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga Ejo Jo merasa terhina diacuhkan oleh bangsa rendahan selain Adu Du.

Ada Da bahkan berani tidak memandang Ejo Jo dan lebih memilih mengelus Naga Merah peliharaannya itu. Ya, selain robot dan barang elektronik di Planet ini juga terdapat binatang buas berbahaya yang bagi penduduk Bumi hanya sebuah legenda.

"Hoh, jadi ini sambutanmu kepada teman baikmu, Ada Da si Pembunuh Jenius," sindir Ejo Jo yang hanya ditanggap hampa oleh Ada Da.

Ada Da mahluk jenius kedua setelah adiknya, Adu Du. Selain jenius Ada Da sangat ahli dalam pertarungan dan mengendalikan robot apapun bahkan yang terbaru dan tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh mahluk lain. Selian robot. Ada Da mampu menjinakan binatang buas dan membahayakan bagi penduduk Ata Ta Tiga yang kini menjadi peliharaan kesayangannya yaitu Naga Merah yang berada di sampingnya.

Karena hal itu Ejo Jo merasa sangat dendam kepada kedua mahluk ini, Ada Da dan Adu Du. Kenapa hanya Ada Da dan Adu Du?

Karena urutan kedua dari ketiga saudara ini sudah menjadi sekutu menguntungkan bagi Ejo Jo. Dan kedua dari ketiga saudara ini bernama Adi Di. Adi Di juga tak kalah hebat, dia terkenal sebagai si Licik yang Jenius. Apalagi Adi Di sangat kaya dan menjabat menjadi meneger di Pengusaha Alat Kecantikan Antar Galaksi milik ibunya, Ibu Bu. Pengusaha Kecantikan terbesar di Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Makanya Ejo Jo mau menjadi sekutunya. Lain dengan Ada Da dan Adu Du yang mau berjuang sendiri tanpa ikut campur kekayaan yang dimiliki Ibu Bu.

"Cih, berani sekali kau abaikan aku! Terserah. Yang penting sekarang aku lebih hebat dari kau! Kini aku menjadi pahlawan di Planet ini." Sombong Ejo Jo yang hanya dibalas lirikkan malas Ada Da.

"Itupun kau curi dari adikku, Adu Du," tambah Ada Da membuat Ejo Jo menatap jengkel dirinya.

"Apa? Aku benarkan?" Ada Da menatap tajam Ejo Jo. Tatapan itu mampu membuat Ejo Jo keringat dingin. Tidak heran mendapatkan julukan si Pembunuh Jenius.

"Salah sendiri adik kesayanganmu menjual Kapal Sampah itu kepadaku," dusta Ejo Jo mendapatkan reaksi kaget Ada Da.

'Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada alasan Adu Du menjual kapalnya,' batin Ada Da tidak percaya. Walaupun singkat. Ejo Jo mampu melihatnya. Tentu dia tertawa senang dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan, Ada Da," hibur tidak lebih tepatnya Ejo Jo mengejek Ada Da.

Tiba-tiba saja Ejo Jo teringat perintah Mentri yang menyuruh dirinya memanggil Ada Da. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Apa karena ingin menyombongkan diri di hadapan Ada Da membuat Ejo Jo lupa akan tugasnya? Mungkin saja kan Ejo Jo sombong banget.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau di panggil Panglima Perang untuk menghadap. Persiapan melawan adik tersayangmu akan segera di mulai," kata Ejo Jo segera pergi dengan menggunakan alat transfer miliknya agar menjauh dari Ada Da. Takut kena serangan mendadak karena sifat tempramental Ada Da. Ejo Jo lebih memilih menjauh. Cukup memanasi kakak tertua dari ketiga saudara kelas ke bawah ini membuatnya cukup gemetaran.

Ada Da menatap geram tempat di mana Ejo Jo berdiri tadi. 'Si Pengecut itu melarikan diri lagi,' batin Ada Da marah.

Ada Da mendengus kesal dan menatap langit biru Ata Ta Tiga dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sehebat apapun dirinya. Dipaksa untuk melawan sang adik bungsu kesayangannya. Apa Ada Da bisa?

Hari ini Ada Da sukses dibuat kesal dan marah oleh Ejo Jo. Kalau saja Ejo Jo tidak melarikan diri. Di saat itu juga Ada Da mencabut pita suara Ejo Jo agar mulut liciknya tidak bersuara lagi.

Ya, Ada Da kesal dengan kelicikan Ejo Jo yang setara dengan adik kedua bodohnya, Adi Di. Mengkambing hitam adik bungsunya demi keuntungan dirinya. Itulah kenapa Ada Da sangat membenci para bangsawan serta masyarakat Ata Ta Tiga yang sudah membuang adik tersayang ke tempat pembuangan sampah. Dia bersyukur setidaknya diantara sekumpulan masyarakat yang tidak normal ini di pimpin oleh Raja diatas segala Raja yang normal dan bijaksana. Itulah kenapa Ada Da berani mengucapkan sumpah setianya kepada Sang Penguasa Agung Ata Ta Tiga.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Mahluk berkepala kotak dengan lambang petir berbentuk X di dahinya menunduk hormat kepada ketiga mahluk penting di Ata Ta Tiga. Sebagai Jendral dengan tingkat tertinggi (yang setara dengan Panglima Perang) Ada Da bisa keluar masuk dalam ruangan ini tanpa memasukan password. Cukup sidik jarinya. Yang berarti dirinya termasuk orang penting dan ditakuti di Planet Ata Ta Tiga.

"Anda, memanggil saya, Panglima Perang, Sang Raja Perang Ata Ta Tiga?" Walaupun terdengar dingin setidaknya penyusanan kalimatnya cukup halus untuk seorang Ada Da.

"Ya, seperti yang Ejo Jo bilang kepadamu. Aku berencana untuk menyerang bumi dengan alasan merebut Bola Kuasa. Dan karena kau Jendral termuda di Ata Ta Tiga sekaligus terkuat maka aku memerlukan tenagamu dalam penyerangan penting ini," jelas Panglima Perang.

"Dan sebagai kapten dalam misi ini."

Ada Da tidak merespon apapun. Dirinya terlalu bingung mengenai perang ini. Terutama sang adik yang menjadi incaran utama dalam perang ini. Gara-gara si sialan Ejo Jo sang adik harus menjadi buronan utama.

Sang Penguasa Agung menyadari perubahan sikap Ada Da. Tidak terlihat jelas untuk mata biasa. Tapi untuk Sang Penguasa Agung terlihat jelas. Mungkin karena perang ini mengincar nyawa adiknya, Adu Du.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua," perintah Sang Penguasa. Mentri dan Panglima Perang langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menyisakan Ada Da dengan Sang Penguasa.

"Apakah kau ragu mengikuti perang ini, Ada Da?" tanya Sang Penguasa _to the point_.

"Tidak, Penguasa," jawaban Ada Da terdengar ragu di telinga antena Sang Penguasa.

"Benarkah? Apa bukan karena Adu Du?" tanya Sang Penguasa kini telak membuat Ada Da tidak bisa berbohong atau mengelak.

"Begitu. Saya juga tidak ingin menjadikan adikmu buronan. Tapi bukti yang kuat dari Ejo Jo menunjukan bahwa Adu Du sudah menjadi penghianat. Bahkan Lima Komandan Scammer mengakui Adu Du seorang penghianat." Sang Penguasa menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau tahu saya tidak akan memberikan keputusan tanpa bukti yang kuat."

Ada Da benar-benar dibuat diam. Adu Du sudah benar menjadi penjahat dan penghianat di Planet Ata Ta Tiga dengan alasan sudah membantu penduduk Bumi melawan bangsanya sendiri. Ada Da menutup matanya sembari membungkuk hormat. Kalau begini Ada Da tidak ragu untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Kalau begitu. Izinkan saya untuk membunuh Adu Du. Hanya saya, Ada Da yang boleh bertarung dengan Adu Du. Prajurit, Ejo Jo bahkan Panglima Perang tidak boleh melawan bahkan melukai Adu Du." Ada Da membuka matanya dan menatap lurus Sang Penguasa dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Apakah Sang Penguasa mau mengabulkan permintaan saya?"

"Baiklah," jawab Sang Penguasa. Sang Penguasa memencet tombol mikrofon yang berada di kursi singgasana di sebelah kanan. Dan memanggil Mentri dan Panglima untuk kembali keruangan. Tidak lama Mentri dan Panglima Perang kembali dan duduk di singgasana masing-masing.

"Dengan begini saya perintahkan kepada Panglima Perang untuk menyerahkan Adu Du kepada Ada Da. Tidak boleh ada perintah menyerang bahkan melukainya kecuali Ada Da."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ini keputusan mutlak." Panglima Perang hendak memberi protes namun segera di tepis langsung oleh Sang Penguasa.

Ada Da merasa bersyukur setidaknya hanya dirinya yang akan melukai Adu Du. Tidak akan ia biarkan orang lain bahkan Ejo Jo sekalipun untuk melukai Adu Du. Ya, hanya dirinya.

"Kalau begitu Jendral Besar Ada Da. Ucapkan janji setiamu kepada Mentri dan Yang Mulia Raja Sang Penguasa Planet Ata Ta Tiga," perintah Panglima Kerajaan Ata Ta Tiga.

Ada Da mengeluarkan belati kecil dan menggoreskannya di tangan. "Saya Jendral Besar Ada Da bersumpah untuk selalu setia kepada Paduka Raja dari segala Raja. Apapun yang terjadi. Dan jika saya berkhianat maka nyawa adalah bayaran dari penghianatan saya. Dengan darah yang menetes sebagai saksinya."

Panglima Perang dan Mentri tersenyum mendengarkan janji setia dari Jendral Besar Ada Da. Sang Penguasa Ata Ta hanya memandang Ada Da dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu.

Persiapan perang pun segera di mulai. Memakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Untuk melawan kekuatan dari Bola Kuasa bukankah memerlukan persiapan yang matang? Dan disinilah mereka. Para prajurit yang di pimpin langsung Jendral Besar Ada Da. Dan pengawasan langsung dari Panglima Perang Ata Ta Tiga.

Robot-robot prajurit dengan kualitas tinggi yang memiliki energi Coco yang dibeli dari Bago Go disiapkan secara baik. Baik kondisi fisik robot bagian dalam dan luar. Serta sistem perang yang diatur dengan secara sempurna, dari senjata perang, pelindung, ketahanan, dan lain-lain yang harus diperhatikan.

Yang ikut perang tidaklah banyak. Mengingat lawan mereka hanya Adu Du dan para bocah bumi. Hanya Jendral Besar Ada Da, Ejo Jo, kaki tangan Panglima Perang dan Komandan serta pelayannya yang dipilih melalui seleksi yang diadakan tiga hari yang lalu. Tentu dengan skill dan gaya bertarung serta refleks yang bagus untuk penyerangan nanti.

Rencana Ejo Jo untuk menghancurkan Bumi akan segera di mulai dari sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Planet Ata Ta Tiga Bagian 2 selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yohoho akhirnya selesai juga editan Planet Ata Ta Tiga bagian dua. Hm, Rizu ubah yang tadinya "Jendral Besar" menjadi "Panglima Perang" karena Rizu baru tahu kalau Panglima itu tingkatannya lebih tinggi dari Jendral (baru buca wikipedia un). Maaf atas kesalahan Rizu**

**Dan karena Rizu enggak mau di tengah persiapan Ujian Nasional di hantui oleh ide-ide tentang lanjutan Planet Ata Tiga jadi Rizu bertekad untuk update. Walaupun kena marah emak pada akhirnya. Ok, dengan rasa senang dan terima kasih Rizu mendapatkan tanggapan positif dari pembaca di chapter sebelumnya Rizu akan membuat bonus cerita. **

**Dan untuk aiko chiharu maafin Rizu update fic tanpa kasih tahu (padahal iko-san sudah berbaik hati untuk jadi beta Rizu). Maaf karena Rizu update di luar dugaan akibat nekad un.**

**Kalau ingin fic ini tetap berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya. Maka kalian harus memberikan review kalian** **dengan senang hati Rizu menerima. Dalam bentuk apapun, mau flamer, mau kritik saran dan perbaikan dari kesalahan fic buru-buru ini. Tapi kalau enggak mau ya gak apa-apa un. Rizu akan tetap lanjutin kok. #digeplakpembaca**

**Bocoran sedikit chapter selanjutnya bagian Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan. Sudah cukup bagi Rizu untuk menceritakan tentang Planet Ata Ta Tiga**

**Read and Review Please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus Cerita Masa (disini Rizu pake pandangan Adu Du)**

Bagi Adu Du Planet Ata Ta Tiga tidak lebih dari masa lalu kelamnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dulu entah berapa tahun Adu Du hanyalah seorang anak terakhir dari ketiga saudara yang memiliki julukan si Jenius Cilik. Kenapa? Alasannya gampang karena di umur yang masih sangat kecil Adu Du mampu menciptakan alat eletronik yang sangat mengagumkan. Bahkan Ibu Bu merasa sangat bangga dengan putra bungsunya.

Di umur yang tergolong muda Adu Du dengan kakak tertua di daftarkan menjadi calon Prajurit Ata Ta Tiga. Dan Ibu Bu, ibunda tercintanya sukses dengan Pengusaha Kecantikan yang di jalaninya. Tentu dengan ide yang disumbangkan Adu Du kepada ibunda tercintanya. Ibu Bu bertambah sayang kepada anak bungsunya. Bahkan berencana menjadikan Adu Du manager. Sayang sang anak bungsu menolaknya.

Dan di balik kesuksesan orang tentu ada saja orang yang iri dan dengki. Tak lain tak bukan Ejo Jo. Ejo Jo sangat membenci Adu Du kerena dirinya dikalahkan telak oleh bangsa rendahan. Sebagai bangsawan yang memiliki harga diri tinggi kekalahan sebuah penghinaan. Dan disinilah Ejo Jo memulai rencana. Rencana untuk menghancurkan Adu Du

**Bonus Cerita bersambung dulu hehehe**

**Maaf karena masih ada sambungannya. Sebab Rizu enggak kuat dengan tatapan membunuh Emak Rizu. (untuk selanjutnya Rizu benar-benar tidak bisa update kilat, sehabis ujian nasional mungkin Rizu update)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	3. Awal Penyerangan

Tiga hari sebelum persiapan perang. Panglima Perang mengadakan seleksi untuk para Komanda serta bawahan prajuritnya. Tentu di ruang pelatihan khusus yang di rancang lebih lama waktunya dari waktu di Ata Ta Tiga. Satu tahun di ruangan ini sama halnya satu hari di Ata Ta Tiga.

Ruangan pelatihan virtual yang di desain seperti kondisi alam bebas tiada batas tanpa batasan dinding ruangan pelatihan. Yang seolah orang yang berada di ruang pelatihan seperti terlempar ke alam bebas. Udara yang nyata. Sensasi bau tanah yang nyata. Serta jalanan tiada batas yang harus di lalui dengan berbagai rintangan yang telah disediakan. Kalau di gambar seperti orang yang di lempar ke dunia game.

Tidak hanya itu. Ruangan pelatihan virtual ini juga memiliki kamera pengawas di tiap tempat yang telah diarahkan oleh para Komandan dan bawahannya. Kamera itu terhubung di dalam ruang pengawas yang langsung di awas oleh Panglima Perang, Mentri dan ketiga ilmuan hebat Ata Ta Tiga.

Mereka harus menang untuk bisa bertahan hidup dengan berbagai macam ujian yang mana hidup dan mati ditentukan. Tantangan ini sudah sangat biasa bagi penduduk Ata Ta Tiga yang penduduknya memiliki pola hidup yang kejam dan sulit. Walaupun hanya segelintir orang yang akan bertahan. Dan yang bertahan adalah orang yang akan menjadi anggota prajurit perang penyerangan Planet Bumi. Terkecuali untuk Jendral yang sudah di pilih kerajaan.

Seperti yang berada dalam ruang latihan virtual ini. Bukan untuk seleksi melainkan pelatihan untuk mengasah skill para Jendral tentang ketangkasan dalam pertarungan nanti. Salah satunya yang kita bahas ini di chapter ini.

Di ruangan latihan yang desain menyerupai dataran tinggi yang berada di kawasan hutan yang sangat lebat akan pohon-pohon. Desain ruangan ini sama persis dengan gambaran alam yang nyata. Bahkan batasan tembok dinding tidak ada. Seolah ruangan ini di rancang seperti perpindahan dimensi. Kenyataannya hanya sebuah ruang virtual buatan komputer.

Disini seorang mahluk berkepala kotak dengan tinggi menyerupai anak sekolah dasar dengan lambang X petir tengah di kelilingin oleh sekelompok mahluk kepala kotak yang tingginya berkali lipat dari mahluk pendek itu. Mahluk itu terlihat sangat tenang dikelilingi oleh mahluk kotak yang lebih tinggi darinya. Di tambah matanya sengaja ditutup kain hitam.

Kain itu bukan kain biasa. Tidak akan mudah lepas sebelum yang memasangnya bilang "lepas". Bukankah posisinya sangat sulit? Tapi dia tetap tenang.

"Serang!" teriak mahluk-mahluk berkepala kotak menyerang mahluk pendek di hadapan mereka.

Mahluk berlambang X petir, Ada Da meloncat ketika salah satu mahluk berkepala kotak tinggi besar menyerangnya pertama. Diinjaknya kepala kotak mahluk yang menyerang itu sebagai tumpuan melompat. Dan mengeluarkan senjata api dari kedua telapak tangannya.

_**Dor! Dor! Dor!**_

Tembakan dari senapan api yang di lancarkan Ada Da tepat mengenai musuh tepat di titik vital sehingga satu per satu menghilang dengan tubuh mereka yang menghilang layaknya kertas yang bertebangan hingga lenyap.

Ada Da mendarat dengan sempurna. Senapan api yang tadi ada di telapak tangannya menghilang. Hanya tangan kosong berwarna hijau dengan sarung tangan tanpa jari berwarna merah yang selalu dipakai.

Sang Panglima Perang yang mengawasi ruang pelatihan itu berdecak kagum dengan anak buah yang satu ini. Tidak masalah dengan tubuhnya yang kecil. Skill perang yang terlewat sempurna bahkan hampir menyamai dirinya. Dia yakin suatu hari nanti jabatan Panglima Perang akan jatuh di tangan Ada Da. Tentu saja untuk bisa merebut jabatan Panglima Perang harus bertarung dengan dirinya. Dan Panglima Perang tidak sabar menantikan hal itu terjadi.

**"Lawan selanjutnya dalam waktu sepuluh detik akan segera muncul," **suara komputer di ruang latihan itu berucap.

Ada Da masih dalam kuda-kuda perang dan mata yang tertutup. Dirinya sudah siap menghadapi musuh selanjutnya.

**"Robot selanjutnya, robot model lama yang sudah berumur seratus tahun. Robot Bigfoot."**

Hingga sebuah robot raksasa besar yang menyerupai badan yang lebarnya itu selebar lemari pakaian pintu itu setinggi gedung pencakar Ada Da terlihat seperti seekor semut bagi robot Bigfoot ini.

"ARRRGGHH!" teriakan menggema robot Bigfoot hingga membuat ruangan latihan itu bergetar dan membuat salah satu kamera perekam latihan tersisa hanya satu tepat berada di belakang robot itu.

Panglima Perang yang berada di ruang pengawas latihan menyeringai."Tunjukan serangan terbaikmu."

Robot itu yang dirancang layaknya mahluk buas yang sangat liar menyerang Ada Da sesuai insting binatangnya. Ada Da yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi hewan buas dengan mudah menghindar setiap serangan robot Bigfoot.

Di luar dugaan tangan robot itu berada di luar perkiraan Ada Da. Akan tetapi tidak mengenainya. Seolah tertarik oleh sebuah gaya gravitasi robot Bigfoot justru terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat Ada Da. Untung saja ruangan ini virtual. Jadi hanya menghancurkan pohon dan meratakan tanah dan meninggalkan jejak yang cukup besar.

"ARRRGGHH!" Robot Bigfoot memukul-mukul dadanya pertanda dirinya sangat marah. Ada Da menyeringai.

Ia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan kemudian memisahkannya. Di antara kedua telapak tangannya muncul sebuah tongkat laser berwarna hitam yang memiliki panjang setinggi badannya yang pendek. Lalu kaki kanannya diangkat sedikit dan mematanhkan tongkat hitam itu menjadi dua dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

Bagaikan hembusan angin topan yang berada di hutan, kelajuan Ada Da membuat pohon-pohon di sekitarnya bergoyang. Seolah angin itu ingin menerbangkan pohon-pohon itu.

_**Prang! Prang! Prang!**_

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Ada Da memotong setiap bagian vital robot Bigfoot tanpa celah. Bahkan robot itu menjadi bingung dan tidak bisa menyerang.

Gerakan Ada Da berhenti dan melompat ke depan. Kakinya yang seolah seperti pedang itu membuat potongan tubuh Bigfoot terlihat. Saat ia mendarat, potongan tubuh robot itu berjatuhan ke tanah. Sama seperti mahluk kotak tadi, tubuh robot itu berhamburan layaknya kertas yang tertiup.

"**Waktu habis. Anda menang. Selamat Jendral Besar Ada Da."** kata komputer dan mengubah lapangan virtual itu menjadi ruang latihan berbentuk persegi yang kedap udara.

.

.

.

**Bola Kuasa © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning : Alien OC, Super Power, no pair, nyelip Mecha (khusus Alien), nyelip Sci-fi, EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter2 :Awal Penyerangan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kemunculan robot Boboibot, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan merasa sangat kerepotan. Bagaimana tidak? Robot itu sukses menghasut penduduk Pulau Rintis akibat rekaman video Boboiboy Api yang menyerang teman-temannya di lapangan Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Entah sejak kapan dan dari mana Adu Du mendapatkan video itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Boboiboy terpukul karena telah menyerang teman-temannya. Sedangkan keempat teman Boboiboy sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang sahabat bertopi dan marah pada si kepala kotak.

Terutama kekalahan telak Boboiboy oleh Boboibot di acara yang dibuat Papa Zola, P.P.P.P.R atau singkatannya Pertandingan Popularity Perwira Pulau Rintis. Yang secara tidak langsung mempermalukan Boboiboy di hadapan orang banyak.

Kenapa bisa kalah? Mari kita renungkan sedikit.

Ketahanan dan fisik antara robot dan manusia kan berbeda. Robot tidak butuh makanan dan energinya tidak terbatas makanya fisiknya kuat. Sedangkan manusia butuh makan dan saat mengelurkan banyak energi akan otomatis badan menjadi lelah, belum lagi luka yang di dapat. Hanya semangat yang membuat manusia bisa menjadi kuat. Apalagi kecepatan manusia dan robot berbanding terbalik. Bagaikan minyak bumi dan air laut. Minyak bumi akan cepat habis cepat atau lambat. Sedangkan air laut tidak akan cepat habis malah semakin banyak. Mungkin itulah yang enak untuk diibaratkan antara robot dan manusia.

Akan tetapi, sekuat apapun hanya sebuah mesin yang di progamkan dan kabel-kabel sebagai jaringannya. Mesin pasti akan gampang konslet jika terkena air. Dan bahan kerangka untuk membuat Boboibot juga terdiri dari besi tanpa penangkal air yang berarti mudah berkarat. Itulah kelemahan utama Boboibot. Makanya saat Probe, si robot ungu milik Adu Du menyuguhi air mineral kepadanya, Adu Du menjadi sangat marah.

Dengan rasa cemburu terhadap Boboibot yang merebut posisi robot kesayangan Adu Du, Probe mencoba datang ke tempat Boboiboy untuk memberitahukan kelemahan Boboibot. Tentu dengan modal menyamar amatirannya. Mengingat dia itu robot berbentuk piring terbang sehingga memakai baju apapun akan tetap ketahuan oleh Boboiboy.

Awalnya saat mendengar penjelasan Probe, Boboiboy tidak percaya. Mengingat Probe anak buah setia Adu Du. Tapi setelah mengetahui alasan Probe yang cemburu dengan Boboibot, akhirnya ia paham. Walaupun ia tidak tahu pasti sedekat apa mereka. Reaksi Adu Du yang rela jadi orang baik untuk menghidupkan Probe sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti hubungan mereka.

Probe kesal? Pastinya. Karena dia yang lebih lama tinggal bersama Adu Du. Dia yang lebih tahu tentang masa lalu kelam Adu Du. Probe tahu sisi lemah Adu Du saat masih di Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Tapi kenapa dia kalah dengan robot yang baru saja datang beberapa hari lalu? Apa karena kekuatan Boboibot? Itu pun kekuatannya dia ambil dari pertarungan Boboibot melawan robot Pango dan Raksasa Bawang. Menyebalkan 'kan? Makanya si robot piring terbang itu sangat membenci Boboibot.

Ia rela membantu Boboiboy berlatih agar kuasa Air yang dimilikinya bangkit. Sebab menurut teori Ochobot di mana ada Api pasti ada pelengkapnya, Air. Jadi kemungkinan untuk membangkitkannya bukanlah nol. Yah, walaupun mereka sangat kerepotan menentukan emosi yang tepat untuk membangkitkan Air.

Probe terdiam dan memandangi genangan air bekas hujan di bawah bangku tempatnya duduk. Bagitu tenang, bahkan saat terkena tetesan air genangan itu tetap tenang. Akhirnya sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Aku tahu!" seru Probe membuat Boboiboy dan Ochobot saja Ochobot memecahkan gelas. Sekarang ini mereka bertiga berada di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba dan Boboiboy.

"Air itu tenang, berarti pribadi itu seperti Boboiboy Gempa," kata Probe beragumen.

"Maksudnya?" Boboiboy masih tidak mengerti.

"Ih, kau masa' tak tahu? Boboiboy Gempa muncul saat mempertahankan temannya. Dan Boboiboy Gempa pembawaannya tenang. Dan air itu tenang. Lihat genangan air ini." Ochobot dan Boboiboy melihat genangan air yang ditunjuk Probe.

"Berarti Boboiboy Air muncul untuk mempertahankan penduduk dari pemerasan Bos Adu Du dan Boboibot."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Tanpa terasa sudah tujuh hari setelah insiden Boboibot. Kekalahan yang di alami Adu Du tujuh hari lalu membuatnya sangat kesal. Robot ciptaannya bisa kalah oleh Boboiboy Air. Padahal Adu Du yakin kekuatan elemen terakhir Boboiboy adalah Api. Kemunculan Boboiboy Air merupakan sesuatu yang tak ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

Adu Du berusaha membetulkan Boboibot. Ya, walaupun harus mengambil sampel Boboiboy kembali. Dan dengan tambahan menambahkan penangkal air yang sekuat milik Probe. Menemukan penangkal air itu di Bumi sangatlah sulit. Mengingat dalam dunia elektronik dan teknologi Bumi masih sangat jauh dari Ata Ta Tiga. Kalau ketemu sekali pun tidak akan setara dengan milik Probe.

Di saat Adu Du sibuk membetulkan Boboibot komputer datang.

"Bos, gawat. Ada sinyal telepon dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga," kata komputer membuat Adu Du mengalihkan perhatian kepada komputer.

"Dari siapa?"Tiba-tiba perasaan Adu Du tidak enak.

"Entah. Sepertinya Ejo Jo."

"Ejo Jo?" gumamnya saat Adu Du dan komputer berjalan ke ruang komunikasi markas kotak.

Adu Du berpikir. Kenapa Ejo Jo menghubungi dirinya? Saat itu layar besar di markas kotak menampilkan sebuah gambar mahluk berkepala kotak dengan seragam prajurit khas Ata Ta Tiga yang membuat Adu Du kaget. Seragam itu kan seragam yang digunakan untuk jabatan Jendral, batin Adu Du kaget.

"Kenapa Adu Du? Kau kaget dengan seragam yang kupakai? Hahaha… seragam ini kudapat dari kekalahanku saat itu hahaha," tawa jahat Ejo Jo membuat Adu Du kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Maksudku adalah…" tiba-tiba layar itu menampilkan beberapa mahluk kotak yang tengah beroperasi dan yang membuat Adu Du membatu.

Bukan saat melihat mahluk kotak yang beroperasi. Tapi gambar mahluk berkepala kotak yang memiliki lambang X petir di dahinya, Kakak Adu Du, Ada Da. Mata coklat itu memandang tajam Adu Du. Seolah menyampaikan pesan yang berisi "Bersiaplah untuk mati ditanganku, Adu Du." Yang membuat Adu Du terdiam tidak percaya.

"Abang, kenapa?" gumam Adu Du sangat pelan sehingga tidak di dengar oleh Ejo Jo. Ada Da yang mendengar gumam adiknya langsung membalikan badan dan meninggalkan Ejo Jo bersama adiknya yang ada di layar. Rasanya dia tidak mau melihat adiknya sebelum pertarungan di mulai. Mata coklatnya berubah menjadi gelap. Dirinya berubah menjadi musuh berdarah dingin untuk adiknya nanti. Di pertempuran yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Penyerangan Bumi." Ejo Jo menyeringai."Tenang saat ini hanya Jendrel kedua yang menyerang untuk mengambil Bola Kuasa, Ochobot."

Tanpa pikir panjang Adu Du segera pergi dari tempat berada dan menuju ke kedai Kokotiam.

"Harus kuberitahu Boboiboy."

Ejo Jo menyeringai. Pertarungan antar saudara akan segera di mulai. Dan Ejo Jo tidak sabar untuk menunggu hal itu terjadi. Kedua orang yang dibencinya akan saling membunuh. Ia harus jadi penonton nomor satu drama ini.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sebelum Jendral Kedua kaki tangan dari Panglima Perang datang, Adu Du sudah harus ada untuk membantu Boboiboy. Ia tahu bahwa prajurit yang di pilih kerajaan bukanlah main-main. Sejahat apapun dirinya, ia tidak akan benar-benar melenyapakan keberadaan mahluk hidup. Tapi lain cerita kalau prajurit lain Ata Ta Tiga. Mahluk yang tak kenal belas kasih. Termasuk kakaknya.

Sesampai di kedai Tok Abah Adu Du langsung menghampiri Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Belum cukup tujuh hari lalu membuat kekacauan! Pergi sana!" usir anak berambut biru gelap, Fang. Membuat langkah Adu Du terhenti.

"Iya! Kau hanya membuat masalah kepala kotak!" tambah anak perempuan berkaca mata, Ying. Kedua anak keturunan china berbeda jenis berusaha mengusir Adu Du.

"Aku kesini untuk memberitahukan bahwa Jendral dari Ata Ta Tiga akan menyerang kedai ini. Cepat selamatkan diri kalian terutama kau, Ochobot!" kata Adu Du panik dan ketakutan.

"Jendral? Maksudmu orang macam Ejo Jo?"Boboiboy melihatnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi sudah disela duluan oleh ledekan Ochobot.

Ledekan Ochobot membuat Adu Du di tertawakan. Terkecuali Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman jangan tertawakan Adu Du. Siapa tahu yang dikatakan dia benar," kata Yaya yang mengerti ketakutan Adu Du.

"Yaya, kau ini terlalu baik sekali," sindir anak gemuk, Gopal."Dia berusaha membohongi kita."

"Benar! Bahkan dia pernah mempermalukan Boboiboy depan warga," tambah Ying. Adu Du merasa terpojok.

"Terserah! Jika yang kukatakan benar! Jangan harap aku membantu kalian!" kesal Adu Du pergi. Harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Sebagai salah satu mahluk Ata Ta Tiga, sifat gengsi sudah mendarah daging di dalam dirinya.

Boboiboy memandang kepergian Adu Du. "Mungkin kali ini kita harus percaya," kata Boboiboy tanpa sadar. Justru membuat ketiga sahabatnya –tidak dengan Yaya- mengerutkan dahi.

"Ih, kau ini macam Yaya saja," kata Fang.

"Kalian berdua sama saja! Mau saja di bohongi Adu Du," sindir Gopal secara tidak langsung.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Nah, Boboiboy kami pergi sore kami kesini lagi," kata Gopal pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Ochobot. Tidak hanya Gopal, Fang dan Ying juga pergi dari Yaya yang masih duduk di kedai.

"Yaya, kenapa kau tidak pergi? Nggak buat biskuit?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku khawatir meninggalkanmu. Aku takut yang dikatakan Adu Du itu benar," jawab Yaya dan kembali termenung memikirkan ucapan Adu Du.

"Apa kita ke markas kotak? Kita pastikan kalau Adu Du itu tidak membohongi kita," usul Yaya membuat Boboiboy terkejut.

"Kalau dia berbohong tinggal kita hajar saja Adu Du," canda Yaya yang di sambut dengan suara benda jatuh di sertai gempa sesaat. Kumpulan pasir yang terbawa angin membuat mereka berdua terbatuk dan harus menutup mata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ochobot. Boboiboy dan Yaya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Jadi ini bumi?" suara seseorang membuat kedua anak dan satu lagi robot mengalihkan pandangannya pada kumpulan pasir yang mengelilingi tubuh seseorang. Yaya menyipitkan sosok mahluk kotak dengan postur badan yang tinggi besar. Yang jelas itu bukan Ejo Jo. Jangan-jangan…

Kumpulan pasir itu menghilang dan terlihat jelas pelaku yang membuat gempa sesaat itu. Mahluk berkepala kotak berwarna coklat dengan postur tubuh tinggi besar. Mahluk itu memakai baju zirah perang berwarna silver dengan tanda bintang tiga yang menunjukan pangkatnya.

"Jendral dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga," kata Boboiboy dan Yaya serempak. Ochobot merenung. Menyesal karena barusan meledek perkataan Adu Du. Padahal Adu Du berusaha menolong dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Yaya cepat ba…" belum sempat Boboiboy menyelesaikan perkataannya Jendral Kedua dengan cepat mengambil Ochobot yang berada di belakang Boboiboy dan Yaya.

Cepat sekali, batin Boboiboy tak percaya.

Tidak sampai disitu. Jendral menunjuk Boboiboy dan Yaya. Di jari telunjuknya muncul sebuah bola hitam berukuran sebesar gundu dan melepaskannya.

_**Duar!**_

Boboiboy dan Yaya belum sempat menghindar terkena serangan dari Jendral. Badan mereka terasa sangat sakit.

"Yaya, cepat ke tempat Atok! Segera!" kata Boboiboy yang terpikirkan sosok Atok nya yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

Yaya tidak protes dan pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy, "Kupercayakan kepadamu." Bisiknya sebelum melesat pergi.

Boboiboy tersenyum dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Boboiboy kuasa tiga!"Boboiboy melompat dan terpecah menjadi Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan.

"Serang!"

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Fang, Gopal dan Ying kembali ke kedai sesuai janji mereka. Tapi justru mereka disungguhi pemandangan kedai Tok Aba yang setengah hancur. Tanah yang berlubang, kursi dan meja yang hilang entah kemana, dan yang lebih mengejutkan, teman mereka yang terkuat tengah pingsan di depan kedai yang setengah hancur.

"Boboiboy!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Di waktu yang sama Yaya kembali bersama Tok Abah. Tok Abak yang sudah tua tentu sangat syok sehingga membuat jantungnya sakit. Terutama saat melihat cucunya, Tok Aba berlari dan menyela di antara ketiga teman Boboiboy yang lebih dahulu datang.

"Cucuku… bangun!" Tok Abah memeluk Boboiboy dan menepuk pipi Boboiboy berharap agar sang cucu sadar.

"…" tidak ada respon dari tubuh Boboiboy.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Anak gemuk berdarah India bertanya entah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mahluk dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga menyerang kami lalu mengambil paksa Ochobot. Dan Boboiboy…" Yaya tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Terlalu sakit hatinya melihat kondisi teman baiknya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa Ejo Jo?" tebak Fang yang hanya dapat gelengan dari Yaya.

"Jendral Planet Ata Ta Tiga yang disebutkan Adu Du. Dia benar. Dan Jendral itu sangatlah kuat. Lebih kuat dari Ejo Jo dan Lima Panglima Scammer." Yaya menangis sejadinya. Ying menghampiri sahabatnya dan memeluknya. Dalam hati Ying sangat menyesal telah mengabaikan peringatan Adu Du. Tidak hanya Ying, Fang dan Gopal juga menyesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ochobot telah diambil. Boboiboy pingsan. Dan hanya satu cara untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

"Kita ke markas kotak. Kita harus minta maaf dan bujuk Adu Du." usul Fang yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Awal Penyerangan Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

**Seperti yang Rizu janjikan chapter 2 dari Bola Kuasa telah di update. Maaf lama update. Membuat bagian Boboiboy dkk ternyata lebih sulit dari membuat bagian Alien arc. Rizu rada kebingungan sendiri enakan bagian mana untuk menyesuiakannya. Dan kepikiran deh episode 18-19 Boboiboy saat kemunculan Boboiboy Air. Disini sengaja tidak membuat adegan pertarungannya karena biar monsta yang menentukan. Dan langsung ke topik permasalahan. **

**Dan sesuai janji Rizu akan membuat bonus cerita Alien arc yang mengambil sudut pandang Adu Du. Ya, karena Rizu suka perwatakan Alien ini yang tsundere un. Ok, langsung aja ke bonus cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus Cerita : Masa Lalu Adu Du **

**(sambungan dari bonus cerita di chapter pertama)**

Ibu Bu si pemilik Pengusaha Alat Kecantikan yang sangat sukses di Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Produk kecantikannya sudah merambat sampai ke luar Planet Ata Ta Tiga dan sekitarnya. Alien wanita karir yang sangat sukses. Termasuk ketiga anaknya yang terkenal sebagai Si Jenius Bersaudara. Bakat yang sangat langkah dengan tingkat IQ yang sangat tinggi. Terutama anak ketiga dari Si Jenius Bersaudara, Adu Du.

Di umur yang masih tergolong anak bawah umur lima tahun Adu Du mampu menciptakan teknologi yang sangat menakjubkan. Menciptakan alat pengendali computer otomatis dengan pemikiran dan kesetiaan terhadap pemiliknya masing-masing. Jarang memang. Walaupun mereka computer. Alat yang di program. Kena virus atau di program ulang pun bisa menjadi pengkhianat. Tidak dengan computer yang di ciptakan Adu Du.

Computer itu sengaja di program dengan suatu prangkat chip kecil yang membuatnya memiliki sebuah pemikiran dan juga perasaan tentang kesetiaan. Perangkat chip itu seperti kontrak hidup yang disebut kontrak majikan.

Computer yang pertama melihat seseorang saat dirinya bangun adalah majikannya. Seperti seekor anak burung yang baru saja menetas, yang pertama kali di lihat adalah induknya. Mungkin seperti itu yang enak untuk diungkapkan dari sebuah perangkat chip buatan Adu Du.

Tentu saja perangkat chip tersebut dengan mudah diakui oleh para petinggi dan ilmuan terkenal di Ata Ta Tiga. Dan dari kesuksesan pencipta perangkat chip. Adu Du langsung di julukin si Jenius Cilik. Tidak hanya itu. Perangkat chip juga bisa digunakan robot pelayan yang dikembangkan oleh Adu Du berserta bawahan penelitinya. Robot yang bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sekaligus memiliki kemampuan dasar bertarung yang sengaja dibuat kalau saja akan terjadi hal buruk kepada majikannya.

Dari tahun ke tahun. Perangkat chip itu di kembangkan. Dari sebuah robot pelayan menjadi robot petarung. Akan tetapi, julukan si Jenius Cilik tidak akan lama. Ada sebuah indsiden di mana ada sebuah robot pelayan yang di buang oleh majikannya.

Tanpa sengaja si Jenius Cilik Adu Du melihat robot itu di siksa oleh sebuah mahluk berkepala kotak bangsawan. Melihat hal itu Adu Du langsung menghentikannya. Otomatis –mengingat Adu Du orang berharga petinggi– mahluk bangsawan itu berhenti menyiksa robot pelayan itu.

"Kenapa kau menyiksanya? Apa salahnya?"

Mahluk berkepala kotak dengan garis merah di mata kirinya menggertakan giginya kesal. Namun di sisi lain merasa menang.

"Berhenti katamu? Jangan bercanda! Robot itu hanya digunakan sebagai alat! Kalau tidak berguna maka dibuang!"

"Kau salah Ejo Jo!"

Kali ini mahluk bangsawan yang di panggil Ejo Jo menyeringai. Kena kau fufufu.

"Heh? Benarkah? Wow, ternyata si Jenius Cilik ini memiliki hati rupanya, heh."

Adu Du terdiam. Perasaannya marah dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Marah karena seenaknya mahluk itu membuang robot yang sengaja dia buat untuk setia. Takut karena dia memiliki kebaikan dalam hatinya. Kebaikan adalah virus terburuk bagi Ata Ta Tiga. Terutama keluarganya. Kalau dirinya ketahuan memiliki hati baik dalam dirinya pasti akan di buang oleh penduduk Ata Ta Tiga. Ibunya mungkin akan sangat kecewa.

"Kenapa diam? Aku benarkan? Kau! Si Jenius yang memiliki hati hahaha," Ejo Jo tertawa jahat melihat kekalahan dari mahluk yang paling dirinya benci.

"Berisik! Aku tak peduli dengan robotmu, huh." Adu Du pergi dari tempat Ejo Jo.

"Sedikit lagi," Ejo Jo menyeringai iblis. Rencana untuk menyingkirkan Adu Du akan segera tercapai.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Aku pulang," kata Adu Du lesu. Saat Adu Du hendak mencopot sepatu sang Ibu tercinta langsung menerjang putra bungsunya.

"Bubucu akhirnya kamu pulang, nak. Ibu kangen!" Ibu Bu memeluk Adu Du terlalu kencang hingga kulit pipi hijau Adu Du berubah membiru.

"I-Ibu s-s-sesak," kata Adu Du susah payah.

"Bubucu sudah tidak sayang Ibu lagi." Kalau saja ini animasi Ibu Bu digambarkan memojokan diri dengan latar awan hitam yang disertai hujan. Kenyataannya Ibu Bu hanya menggigit sapu tangan merah jambu kuat-kuat.

"Sudahlah Ibu, Adu Du bukan anak kecil lagi," suara dingin sebuah mahluk berkepala kotak dengan lambang petir X yang merupakan anak sulung dari ketiga bersaudara, Ada Da. Ada Da muncul dari balik tembok dengan baju zirah hitam bercorak merah.

"Abang! Abang sudah pulang dari misi," kata Adu Du senang. Tanpa pikir pajang dan tidak memikirkan sang Ibu yang menangis. Adu Du menghampiri kakak tertua.

"Abang ajarkan aku teknik perang. Biar aku menjadi kuat seperti Abang," pinta Adu Du memasang wajah bak anak kecil minta permen.

_**Tak**_

Sebuah sentilan di dahi Adu Du dari sang kakak pertama.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih memiliki misi siang ini." Untuk sekian kalinya hanya di depan sang adik bungsu kakak pertama tersenyum jahil. Adu Du mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Huh, selalu aja misi yang dijadikan alasan. Memang tidak ada lagi, huh?" Adu Du membuang muka kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan," Ada Da mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

"Bukankah kau juga sibuk dengan penelitianmu nanti. Kalau kau dan aku sudah tidak sibuk. Aku janji akan mengajarkanmu," kata Ada Da mengelus kepala kotak yang lebih pendek darinya dan tersenyum. Senyum itu hanya ditunjukkan kepada adik kecilnya saja.

Dan Adu Du senang kalau senyuman itu hanya untuknya. Karena bagi yang lain Ada Da tak pernah tersenyum. Selalu datar dan serius. Sekali tersenyum, hanya senyuman psikopat dan menyeringai iblis. Tertawanya aja sudah menyaingi iblis. Benar-benar sebutan si Pembunuh Jenius memang cocok untuk Ada Da. Terkecuali untuk kedua adiknya. Akan lain cerita.

**.**

**Apa mau berlanjut bonus ceritanya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sudah cukup Rizu rasa chapter kali ini. Mohon maaf kalau masih kira ada typo yang bertebaran dan bahasa yang masih kacau. Maklum ini fic Rizu buat setengah sadar. Dan mabok rumus-rumus yang masih melekat. **

**Sekedar info. Fic masih berlanjut kok. Berikan review kalian untuk chapter ini. Agar Rizu semangat untuk tetap berada di fandom ini dengan ide gila dan aneh Rizu yang akan memenuhi fandom Boboiboy. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**


	4. Saudaraku adalah Musuhku

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"_Jadi ini bumi?" suara seseorang membuat kedua anak dan satu lagi robot mengalihkan pandangannya pada kumpulan pasir yang mengelilingi tubuh seseorang. Yaya menyipitkan matanya. Terlihat sosok mahluk kotak dengan postur badan yang tinggi besar. Yang jelas itu bukan Ejo Jo. Jangan-jangan…_

_Kumpulan pasir itu menghilang dan terlihat jelas pelaku yang membuat gempa sesaat itu. Mahluk berkepala kotak berwarna coklat dengan postur tubuh tinggi besar. Mahluk itu memakai baju zirah perang berwarna silver. Serta tanda bintang tiga yang menunjukan pangkatnya._

"_Jendral dari Planet Ata Ta Tiga," kata Boboiboy dan Yaya serempak. Ochobot merenung. Menyesal karena barusan meledek perkataan Adu Du. Padahal Adu Du berusaha menolong dirinya dan teman-temannya._

"_Yaya cepat ba…" belum sempat Boboiboy menyelesaikan perkataannya Jendral Kedua dengan cepat mengambil Ochobot yang berada di belakang Boboiboy dan Yaya._

_Cepat sekali, batin Boboiboy tak percaya._

_Tidak sampai disitu. Jendral Kedua menunjuk Boboiboy dan Yaya. Di jari telunjuknya muncul sebuah bola hitam berukuran gundu dan melepaskannya._

_**Duar**_

_Boboiboy dan Yaya belum sempat menghindar terkena serangan dari Jendral Kedua. Badan mereka terasa sangat sakit. _

"_Yaya cepat ke tempat Atok segera," kata Boboiboy yang terpikirkan sosok Atok yang akan datang kesini sebentar lagi. _

_Yaya tidak protes dan pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy. "Kupercayakan kepadamu."_

_Boboiboy tersenyum dan menyilangkan tangannya._

"_Boboiboy kuasa tiga." Boboiboy melompat dan terpecah menjadi Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan. _

"_Serang!"_

.

"Jadi yang satunya mau lari? Tak akan kubiarkan,"

Mahluk asing berwarna coklat itu hendak menyerang Yaya yang terbang menjauh. Namun usahanya gagal karena sebuah gumpalan tanah memblokir serangan dari mahluk asing tersebut.

"Lawanmu adalah kami!" seru Boboiboy Gempa yang menggunakan sarung tangan tanah yang dilapisi lingkaran api itu.

"Sebenarnya bukan tipeku untuk bermain dengan para bocah tengik seperti kalian," kata Jendral Kedua –mahluk asing itu meremehkan.

"Beraninya kau. Gerakan kilat!" dengan cepat Boboiboy Halilintar muncul tepat di belakang Jendral Kedua.

"Rasakan ini!" Dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sebuah keris petir merah yang mengayun kearah Jendral Kedua.

Namun sebuah tentakel seperti gurita itu muncul di antara pinggang Jendral Kedua yang membentuk sebuah ekor. Dengan mudahnya lengan-lengan tentakel di belakangnya menjepit keris petir merah milik Halilintar dan mematahkannya. Justru Halilintar lah yang terjepit oleh tentakel-tentakel itu.

"Jadi siapa yang kau serang?" tanya Jendral Kedua menyeringai dan melempar tubuh Halilintar dengan mudah.

Boboiboy Taufan yang melihatnya dengan segara menerbangkan overboat miliknya ke Halilintar dan menangkap tubuh Halilintar. "Kamu, ok?" tanya Taufan. Halilintar mendecih kesal. Mata merahnya berkilat marah.

Gempa berlari ke Taufan dan Halilintar. Dan memposisikan diri bersama kedua element untuk siap menyerang.

"Kita harus berhati-hati kepada tentakel yang muncul di belakangnya," kata Gempa kepada Taufan dan Halilintar.

"Kalau serangan belakang tidak berhasil. Maka kita akan melakukan serang depan," kata Taufan bersemangat. Dan yang benar saja Taufan meluncurkan overboat miliknya ke mahluk asing itu.

"Gerudi Taufan," Taufan mengatupkan tangannya sehingga angin yang menyelimuti kedua tangannya itu membentuk sebuah bor yang siap untuk menyerang.

"Apa?" Akan tetapi, sebuah perisai tak terlihat memantulkan serangannya sehingga Taufan terkena serangan miliknya.

"Taufan!" teriak Gempa dan Halilintar bersamaan.

Tubuh Taufan terlempar begitu jauh hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit. Tidak hanya itu. Bahkan overboat miliknya ikut hancur saat penyerangan tadi. Gempa melihat teman elemental-Nya menjadi sangat marah.

Sebelum Gempa mengeluarkan kartu AS miliknya. Jendral Kedua dengan cepat membentuk sebuah bola-bola hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Waktu bermain sudah selesai," kata Jendral Kedua dan melepaskan bola-bola hitam ke sembarangan arah.

_**DUUAAARRR**_

Suara ledakan besar terjadi di sebuah kedai coklat Kokotiam yang berada di Pulau Rintis.

.

.

.

**Bola Kuasa © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta**

**Warning : Alien OC, Super Power, no pair, nyelip Mecha (khusus Alien), nyelip Sci-fi, EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Saudaraku adalah Musuhku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takdir tidak pernah kita duga sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk takdir yang tidak diinginkan oleh setiap mahluk termasuk alien berkepala kotak yang tinggal di bumi ini.

Takdir yang kejam. Membawa dirinya berada dalam sebuah permusuhan antar saudara. Yang mau tak mau harus saling bertarung bahkan ada yang saling membunuh. Tak peduli hubungan apa yang akan kau miliki. Yang kuat yang menang. Sudah menjadi hukum alam dalam sebuah arena pertarungan.

Namun, Adu Du –si alien yang tinggal di bumi ini belum siap menerima takdir yang dia terima hari ini. Kenyataan bahwa sang kakak tertua memberi sinyal permusuhan kepada dirinya. Adu Du tidak tahu pasti alasan dibalik sinyal itu.

Adu Du juga bukan orang bodoh. Pasti ada seseorang yang telah mengkambing hitam dirinya dengan sang kakak tidak dengan petinggi planet Ata Ta Tiga itu. Mencap dirinya sebagai penjahat kelas kakap yang harga kepalanya sangat tinggi. Dan Adu Du pasti tahu orang dibalik rencana murahan dan pengecut itu.

Di sisi lain, Probe –robot ungu berbentuk piring terbang itu memandang sedih bosnya yang telihat murung setelah pulang dari kedai Kokotiam.

"Icik Bos, saya bawakan minuman dan juga sarapan," kata Probe menghampiri bosnya.

"…" tidak ada respon apapun. Alien itu –Adu Du hanya duduk terdiam di tempat tidurnya.

"Ada sebuah produk minuman yang membuat stamina menjadi lebih kuat. Kuharap Icik mau mencobanya," Probe menyodorkan gelas kaleng yang sudah terlihat lusuh ke Adu Du. Bukan lemparan yang biasa dirinya terima. Hanya diam tak berarti dari bos kesayangannya itu.

"Aha! Mungkin Icik ingin menonton film drama yang akhir-akhir ini sedang popular. Aku punya banyak koleksi drama yang sedang popular ini," Probe berusaha memancing perhatian Adu Du.

_**Krik… Krik… Krik…**_

Suara jangkrik yang entah dari mana asalnya membuat Probe hampir frutasi. Bos kesayangannya itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan hari ini. Tidak ada lemparan. Tidak ada cacian. Tidak ada ketawa jahat yang selalu menggema di markas kotak. Apa mungkin di kedai telah terjadi sesuatu? Probe terlalu bingung memikirkannya.

Di saat bersamaan sebuah ketukan kasar dari pintu masuk menarik perhatian Probe. Dengan enggan Probe meninggalkan bosnya yang seperti boneka ini.

Probe saat membuka pintu. Begitu terkejutnya melihat keempat anak yang berada di depannya.

"Di mana, si kepala kotak?" tanya Fang kasar. Probe mendengarnya menjadi kesal.

"Sudahlah Fang, kita ke sini bukan untuk mencari permusuhan," kata Yaya berusah memperbaiki kesalahpahaman yang di timbulkan Fang.

"Icik sedang sibuk. Untuk apa kalian kemari? Bukankah masalah Boboibot sudah selesai?" entah kerasukan apa nada suara Probe terdengar dingin dari sebelumnya.

Fang yang hendak mengeluarkan jurusnya keburu dicegat oleh Yaya. "Dinginkan kepalamu," bisik Yaya. Fang menghentakan tangannya kasar dan melipatnya di dada. Membuang muka angkuh seperti biasa.

"Kami kesini untuk minta maaf," akhirnya Yaya yang angkat bicara.

"Minta maaf?" beo Probe tidak mengerti.

"Ya, minta maaf. Saat siang tadi Adu Du ke kedai untuk memperingatkan kami akan serangan dari mahluk asing. Tapi saat itu kami tidak percaya kepadanya. Dan menghinanya," Yaya menundukan kepalanya. Fang ikut menundukan kepala. Begitu juga dengan Ying.

"Karena ketidakpercayaan kami kepadanya, Boboiboy mengalami luka parah dari serangan itu," Probe akhirnya mengerti situasi yang dialami oleh Adu Du –bosnya.

"Maka dari itu kami…"

"Kalian tidak bisa menemui Icik Bos," potong Probe cepat. Probe tahu bahwa dalam situasi seperti ini Adu Du membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Siapa yang tidak sakit jika kalian berusaha untuk menolong tapi dibalas dengan hinaan?

Fang dan Ying terlihat sangat kesal. Apa maksudnya itu? Tidak bisa ditemui? Heh, sesibuk itu kah si kepala kotak? Pikir Fang dan Ying kesal.

Yaya mengerti maksud dari perkataan Probe mengenai Adu Du yang tidak bisa ditemui oleh dirinya dan juga temannya itu. Lagi pula yang salah disini bukanlah Adu Du.

"Kurasa urusan kita selesai. Lebih baik kita pulang, Ying, Fang," Yaya memilih menarik kedua orang china berbeda jenis kelamin dari markas kotak. Tentu mereka berdua memberontak dengan tarikan kuat dari Yaya.

Probe memandang keempat anak itu pergi. Dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam markas.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Main tarik aja!. Kamu pikir aku kambing apa ditarik-tarik?!" kata Fang kesal. Dengan kasar Fang membanting pantatnya ke kursi taman yang di dekat kedai. Lalu membuang muka dengan tangan yang telipat di dada.

Yaya sebenarnya sangat ingin marah melihat tingkah laku Fang yang arogan dan tidak tahu diri. Tapi melakukan hal itu tidak akan mengubah situasi yang sudah kacau seperti ini. Tidak akan membawa Boboiboy sadar dari pingsannya. Tidak akan juga membawa kembali Ochobot. Yang harus Yaya lakukan memperbaiki pikiran buruk mengenai Adu Du kepada kedua teman china ini.

"Harapan kita satu-satunya adalah menjadikan Adu Du sebagai sekutu kita. Bagaimana pun musuh kita berhubungan dengan mahluk setara dengan Adu Du. Kalau kita tidak menggali informasi dan memperkuat kekuatan kita. Kemungkinan besar Pulau Rintis tidak seluruh dunia ini akan terjajah oleh mahluk luar angkasa," jelas Yaya berharap kedua temannya mengerti.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak lihat reaksi sombong yang diberikan Probe kepada kami? Apa kau tidak lihat?" Ying yang dari tadi diam akhirnya ikut bersuara. Terlihat sekali kedutan kesal di dahinya.

"Dia begitu karena kita juga," jawab Yaya.

"Apa? Salah kita? Jangan bercanda!" kata Fang marah. Terlihat tangannya mengepal kuat hendak ingin menghajar sesuatu. Yaya justru terbawa emosi.

Gopal hanya melihat ketiga temannya yang sedang memanas itu. Terlalu takut untuk bisa menghentikan pertikaian diantara ketiga temannya. Terutama jam kuasa yang dimiliki ketiga temannya lebih kuat dari miliknya. Bisa-bisa dirinya kalah telak oleh ketiga temannya itu.

_**Plak! Plak! Plak!**_

Terdengar suara pukulan rotan mengenai ketiga temannya yang sedang memanas itu. Seorang pria tua yang sudah berumur yang merupakan kakek dari Boboiboy, Tok Abah.

"Pertengkaran tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun," nasehat Tok Abah membuat Gopal bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya ada orang yang bisa menghentikan ketiga temannya itu.

"Apa kalian sudah ke rumah Adu Du?" tanya Tok Abah mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Gopal.

"Sudah. Tapi Adu Du tidak bisa kita temui," jawab Gopal yang disetujui oleh anggukan kepala ketiga temannya.

"Begitu ya?" Tok Abah tampak berpikir. "Kurasa dari pertengkaran kalian tadi Atok mengerti situasinya,"

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Dan lagi apa Boboiboy sudah sadar?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Masih belum," jawab Tok Abah terdengar lemah.

Yaya, Gopal, Ying dan Fang memilih untuk diam dan tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Terlalu rumit untuk didiskusikan. Terutama orang yang menjadi kunci permasalahan itu menolak untuk diajak kerja sama.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Probe hanya bisa melihat tanpa tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi bosnya yang sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sudah dua minggu Adu Du menolak untuk menyentuh makanannya yang dibawakan oleh robot ungu tersebut. Tak jarang pula makanan yang dibawakan sampai basi di lalerin bahkan menjadi tempat baru bagi kecoa dan serangga busuk lainnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Probe tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk bosnya.

"Apa kau tahu penyebab Icik Bos seperti ini?" tanya Probe kepada Komputer entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"…" Komputer hanya bisa terdiam. Sudah tiga hari juga Probe menanyakan hal sama kepada dirinya. Dirinya yang bahkan tidak tahu apapun mengenai latar belakang kehidupan pemiliknya. Karena itu Komputer hanya bisa terdiam.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Di sisi lain seorang mahluk berkepala kotak dengan lambang X petir di dahinya memandang sebuah tabung besar yang berada di hadapannya. Dalam tabung itu berisi sebuah cyborg menyerupai seorang remaja laki-laki SMA yang memiliki telinga rubah. Rambut panjang berwarna silver. Memakai baju yukata polos berwarna biru langit yang dipadu putih.

"Kuharap ini bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya," Ada Da menutup matanya sejenak.

"Masalah antar saudara, ya, kan adik kecilku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udah pada nonton trailer kedua dari Boboiboy movie? Pastinya sih udah dong. Rizu bersyukur setidaknya cerita ini meleset dari teaser itu. Ya, namanya fanfiksi pasti ada meleset2nya juga. Tak masalah lah. Bebas berimanjiinasi fufufu.**

**Untuk chapter ketiga ini kurasa cukup dulu. Maunya sih diperpanjang. Tapi ide udah mentok dan berbulan-bulan memikirkannya malah yang ada hiatus berkepanjang. Jadinya Rizu langsung update aja lah. Walau ini fic bukan yang terbaik di fandom ini karena banyak kekurangannya. Rizu yakin dari review yang diberikan ada yang menunggu fic ini update.**

**Dan masalah Boboiboy tidak bisa pecah jadi lima udah terjawab di episode 20 Boboiboy, biar Rizu perjelas, disini Boboiboy masih pecah jadi 3 karena ketiganya udah mencapai level tingkat 2, nah kuasa Api dan Air itu masih tingkat 1 alias tingkat dasar, jadi tidak seimbang kalau pecah jadi 5 kuasa sekaligus, karena antara 3 kuasa yang di tingkat 2 sama 2 kuasa di tingkat pertama masih tumpang tindih.**

**Kalau mau pecah 5 sekaligus, kuasa Air dan Api harus mencapai tingkat 2 biar setara dengan 3 kuasa Boboiboy, atau setidaknya 3 kuasa itu harus kembali lagi ke tingkat dasar, tapi kurasa selama season berjalan tuk ketingkat 1 ketiga kuasa ini akan sangat sulit, terutama musuh makin kuat selama film Boboiboy.**

**Sudah jelas sekarang? Maaf tadinya Rizu mau bikin Boboiboy bangun dari koma tapi Rizu urungkan karena gak dapat ide lagi, takut alur terkesan kecepatan.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang mau repot review dan menunggu fic ini update. Rizu sangat senang sekaligus merasa bersalah karena sudah lama update sampai setengah tahun ini.**

**Maafkan Rizu ya semua, hontou ni gomennasai *sujud2 ke readers***

**Jangan lupa Read and Review Please! **


End file.
